The Human Super Saiyan
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: A Mario, Quest for Camelot, Blazing Dragons, and let's not forget Dragonball Z crossover. The dread Count Geoffrey gets Saiyan blood and, along with his cousin Sir Ruber, fights Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu on Planet Bob. Rated PG.
1. Default chapter

THE HUMAN SUPER SAIYAN

Cast of characters:

**From Pokemon: **Pikachu

**From Quest for Camelot: **Ruber, Devon, and Cornwall

**From Blazing Dragons: **Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, and Count Geoffrey

**From the Mario series: **Mario and Luigi

**From Shrek: **the red dronkey, Parfait

Squiggles, Chuggles, and Homer are my own characters

* * *

On an isolated remote planet, two aliens named Yrral and Knarf were working on a project for Colonel Srednas, their commanding officer.

"How's the Gamma Ray doing?" asked Yrral.

"Not good. I can't seem to get it working," replied Knarf.

"And what of the new formula?"

"The Saiyan blood? Well, that's been about my only success today. I extracted it from a prince today!"

"That's wonderful!" said Yrral. "The colonel could make a fortune with it!"

Suddenly, five tigers burst into the room! The tigers sniffed around, but didn't find Yrral or Knarf, as they were hiding behind some boxes. Suddenly, three men came inside and shot the tigers with tranquilizers full of rubbing alcohol!

"What I don't understand is why we don't just kill them if it's us vs tigers!" said Patrick.

"How many times do I have to tell you," said Reginald, "that Count Geoffrey wants to use his mega ray to brainwash the tigers so he can use them to rule his evil empire!"

"But we're evil villains and all, shouldn't we kill all our victims?"

Another man walked in. He was a very mean-looking knight with long orange hair and he was very fat.

"Tigers are a valuable asset to our empire. My cousin needs them. Think of all the innocent victims he can sacrif…"

Sir Ruber was cut off by Count Geoffrey, who discovered a glass vial full of a volatile red liquid.

"At last I have found it!" said Count Geoffrey. "My Saiyan Blood tracker is reacting to it! Now I just need Reginald to inject the blood into my veins and my plan for universe domination shall be unstoppable! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

On a small planet in the North Galaxy called Earth, there once lived a red dronkey named Parfait, and a yellow mouse Pokemon called Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu.

Parfait sneezed, and flames shot out of her nose.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, pointing directly at a UFO! The UFO landed, and out came a cat.

"My name is Squiggles. I come from Planet Earth," said the cat.

A man named Chuggles walked up to Squiggles.

"This IS Planet Earth, kitty cat."

"Oh." Squiggles seemed disappointed. "I heard that four madmans are trying to…"

"You mean madmen," said Chuggles.

"HISS!" said Squiggles, and Chuggles decided that the wisest choice would be to shut his festering gob, ya git!

"There are four madmen trying to take over the universe! Recently they conquered Planet Totokama and captured five more tigers."

"What does tigers have to do with it?" asked Chuggles.

"Apparently, this intergalactic demon named Bojack is hosting this game between two teams where one team has to kill or capture the other team. It's like a war. So far Count Geoffrey, Ruber, Patrick, and Reginald have captured 27 out of 35 tigers! He's using them to run his evil empire and he's conquering any planet he finds them on. And recently he acquired some Saiyan blood. He's having it injected into his veins…"

Suddenly five women burst into the room.

"There he is!" said one of them.

"It's the bad man, Chuggles! He licked the driver's ear and caused him to crash the bus!" said another woman.

"I hadn't finished watching Alien vs Predator and I always wanted to see it!" complained the third woman.

"Not to mention he lied to us," said the fourth woman. "He promised not to do anything stupid."

"He ruined our whole wacation!" said the fifth woman. And they all started mauling Chuggles.

"Help! Murder! Police! Call 911! Bloody murder! Bloody murder!" said Chuggles.

"DIE SCUM!" said the women. And they all drew switchblades. At that moment, Squiggles hissed at them. They looked at Squiggles. Then Pikachu used its electric attack, shocking Chuggles and the five insane women. All of them ran except for one.

Her name was Mrs. Dae. She was a lunch lady who ate peanuts. She had been fired for stealing from the school. Parfait breathed fire and set Mrs. Dae's hair on fire! Mrs. Dae took one look in the mirror, panicked, and looked for any kind of liquid to douse the flames. She picked up a glass bottle of what looked like clear water and poured it on her head.

Big mistake! It was a bottle of vodka! The vodka exploded and Mrs. Dae lay unconscious on the ground! Half her hair and a fraction of her skin was missing from her scalp. Squiggles called 911 and Mrs. Dae was taken to the hospital.

"She'll live," said the doctor. "And you're lucky to live too after what she tried to do to you," he said, looking at Chuggles.

"I owe it all to the cat, the mouse, and the dragon," said Chuggles.

"She's a dronkey not a dragon," said Squiggles. "Half donkey half dragon."

"I think the most damage I suffered was from Pikachu's lightning bolt."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"So anyways," said Chuggles, as though there had been no interruption, "where are these bad guys headed now?"

"They're headed to a planet called Bob," replied the lazy cat.

"There can't be a planet called BOB!" said Chuggles.

"Well it used to be called Planet Bobbillgeorgejohnjeffsuefairplayauntjeffunclebethjdandy" but that got too long to say in a sentence. So, let's get into a UFO and get there."

"What does he want with Saiyan DNA?" asked Chuggles.

"I don't know. I know he wants to absorb it into his blood, so maybe he wants to use it to become more powerful."

"So let's go to Planet Bob and stop him!" said Squiggles.

"But what can we do? We're just a cat, a mouse, a half donkey half dragon, and a cute and cuddly man who has no last name!" said Chuggles. "You know what happens to people who don't have last names. They always die! I mean, the people on Totokama didn't have last names did they?"

"Good point," said Squiggles, "but they didn't die. They stayed hidden but anyway they're his slaves now. We have to set them free. He is currently using them as weights on weight machines for working out so he can become a Super Saiyan."

"SUPER SAIYAN?!" said Chuggles. "I've seen DragonballZ and Super Saiyans are a force to be reckoned with! I didn't think there were any evil Super Saiyans. Well, in canon, I mean. Cause in the movies there's Broly, and he's an evil monster."

"Don't even CALL him that!" snapped Squiggles. "Broly is not a monster. He's nowhere near it. He is a DEVIL!"

"No argument there," said Chuggles. "Now let's go before he enslaves Planet Bob."

* * *

The pandemonium begins on Chapter 2. It gets a little crazy.


	2. Pandemonium

THE HUMAN SUPER SAIYAN

Chapter 2: Pandemonium

Planet Bob was very like Planet Earth, except the sky was green so it looked all slimy. The clouds were orange and there were three suns. It was never nighttime on Planet Bob, so the inhabitants of Planet Bob were green. Aside from their third eye and green skin, they looked very much like humans.

Then Count Geoffrey arrived in his UFO. He had hijacked it from a peaceful alien who had arrived on Earth. It was his means of getting from planet to planet.

"All right. Ruber, you and I will get in the Dodge Truck and chase the first tiger near Sam City. Patrick and Reginald, you get in the Fast Only Rolling Downhill car…"

"It's Ford," said Patrick.

"…and go downhill and catch the second tiger near Chad city! After that we'll need to get six more tigers on a planet in the North Galaxy. My home planet. Planet Earth! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"If I may ask," said Ruber, "Then why didn't you get the tigers on Earth before going to the other planets?"

"Because it's faster this way!" said Count Geoffrey. His cousin and minions didn't quite agree with him. They felt it was the other way around, but they knew better than to lip off to him.

Patrick and Reginald got in the Ford car and drove it down a steep hill. Patrick was the driver. They chased the tiger around and around and around. Reginald saw a frog crossing sign.

"Patrick! Look out! There's frogs crossing the road!"

"Shut up FedEx! I'm not blind!" snapped Patrick. At that moment, they ran over a few frogs and slipped and went the opposite direction of the tiger! Then they noticed a ghost-crossing sign! Reginald stood up in the car to point to the sign, but he fell over on top of the hood of the car.

"A hood on top of a hood. What will they think of next?" sighed Patrick as they hit a ghost with their car. Fortunately for them, the ghost was completely transparent so it did nothing to the car.

"UPS! STOP THE CAR!" said Reginald.

Patrick and Reginald's nicknames were UPS and FedEx, because Count Geoffrey made a joke about them having been delivered to Planet Earth by mail, seeing as how Patrick never wore a coat during winter, and Reginald wore a winter coat during summer.

"Hang on, FedEx!" said Patrick as he sped up.

"Please! Please stop!" begged Reginald. But Patrick didn't listen. He just sped up to 150 kilometers per hour, even though the speed limit was 60 where they were. Hanging onto the hood for dear life, the teenaged hoodlum looked and saw a dragon crossing sign.

"STOP THE CAR!" said Reginald. Patrick sighed and then hit the brake. It didn't work.

"Someone horked our brakes!" said Patrick. "Or maybe the wheels are slippery cause of the frog guts."

"UPS, STOP THE CAR!"

"I can't!" said Patrick. But they were coming up on a two-headed dragon who was too busy bickering!

"Queen Griddle got evicted," said Cornwall.

"Why?" asked Devon.

"Cause of the mice," replied Cornwall.

"I thought she had rats," said Devon.

"Rats are outside, mice are inside. There's a difference."

"But what if a mouse goes outside, does it become a rat? And if a rat is inside, does it become a mouse?"

"I've seen no mouse outside."

"That's because it's a rat, you idiot!"

"Darn!" said Cornwall, who could think of no counter to that. (AN: Scary Movie 3 reference)

"I am EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!" said Devon. He looked and saw the car just in time! They dove headfirst out of the way and into the lake full of minnows! On Planet Bob, minnows are as strong as three whales. Sir Burnevere stood directly in front of the oncoming car like a deer in headlights. Being the wise dragon he is he knew who Patrick and Reginald worked for.

"STOP THE CAR!" said Reginald. "Stop the car!"

"Get out of the way before we make pancakes out of you!" said Patrick.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," said Burnevere as he breathed fire at the car. The flames missed Reginald by inches but fogged up Patrick's windshield and the car swerved and fell into another pond full of minnows, each as strong as three whales.

"The minnows are going to maul those bumbling babbling blithering hypocritical hoodlums," said Burnevere as he walked off.

* * *

Pretty crazy, eh? Well, it gets crazier. The real fighting begins in Chapter 3.


	3. Chaos

THE HUMAN SUPER SAIYAN

Chapter 3: Chaos

Squiggles's UFO landed at the helicopter port on Planet Bob. Squiggles, Chuggles, Pikachu, and Parfait got out of the UFO.

"So this is Planet Bob," said Chuggles. "I wanna go back! I don't have a last name so I'm gonna die! I know it! I KNOW IT!"

"Then stay clear of us fighters," said Squiggles. "Count Geoffrey is going after tigers. There's a war going on and we're trying to end it. And possibly the fastest way of ending the war is by choosing a side."

"Choose a side?" repeated Chuggles.

"We'll have to go with the tigers," continued Squiggles, "because Count Geoffrey and his cousin Ruber are evil and are trying to conquer the universe."

Before long, a tiger ran by and hid inside a wardrobe. Count Geoffrey looked in the wardrobe, but he was afraid to go near the tiger. He wasn't the smartest villain, but he knew that if you corner any animal it will attack you. He opened the wardrobe… and a kitten jumped out.

"Seize him!" said the Count, but it was too late; the kitten ran off.

"I've hit wimp bottom," moaned Count Geoffrey. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Reginald! You there? Come here and give me a makeover! Forget about the bloody tiger, give me a makeover!"

Before long, Patrick and Reginald drove up in their Ford car, which had several huge bites on it! The doors opened and water poured out of them. Patrick and Reginald stepped out of the car with huge bites all over them.

"I got bited in the eye!" whined Reginald.

"Quit complaining," said Count Geoffrey. "I want a makeover. And make it snappy.

Reginald took some paint and colored Count Geoffrey's skin green. Patrick took a permanent marker and colored his hair black. Then he put some food coloring in his eyes, turning them yellow. Reginald gave him a new suit of armor. Patrick removed his helmet and put on a dragon skull instead.

Squiggles, Chuggles, Parfait, and Pikachu were watching, when the wardrobe behind them jerked and a tiger jumped out of it. It looked at them and growled at them. Its teeth were bared.

"Hello. My name is Squiggles. In case you haven't noticed, I'm also a cat. We come in peace. We come to help you win the war."

The tiger looked at Squiggles.

"These are my friends. Here's Pikachu the yellow mouse, Parfait the red dronkey, and Chuggles the man with no last name."

"Nice to meet you," said the tiger, extending its paws to shake.

"You can talk?" said Squiggles, flabbergasted. "But you're a tiger!"

"So? Does that mean I can't talk?" he asked. "In case you haven't noticed, this story has dragons and aliens in it so a talking tiger shouldn't be too unusual. My name is Homer. I am a chief of the tribe, but we soon found ourselves being enslaved by Count Geoffrey so we enlisted in one of Bojack's wars so we could have a shot at defeating him once and for all."

"We're out to stop his domination of the world," said Squiggles.

"Better make it quick," said Homer. "Here comes a plumber and a world champion! Both of them are jerks, and they're just trying to get some credit. They do not know their peril."

A man named Anthony Scapelli came, waving to the audience. He faced Count Geoffrey.

"I'm out to defeat you for the price on your head," said Scapelli. "I'll be rich enough to afford solid gold tools and more technology so even those Mario Brothers won't compar…"

At that moment he stopped and realized he could say nothing but "Oo oo! Aa aa!" For Count Geoffrey had looked directly at Ruber and snapped his fingers, and Ruber had poured a potion (that he bought from some witches) on Scapelli's hair. Scapelli then turned into a monkey.

"I am the world champ! Bow before the mighty Hercule!" said Hercule Savage. He ran up to Count Geoffrey and slugged him in the face.

"Hey!" said Ruber, and he drew his sword. At that moment, the tiger leapt into the fray and dragged Hercule behind a rock.

"Don't eat me! I'm too young to die!" said Hercule.

"Your daughter is 17 years old right now," said Homer. "And I'm not here to eat you. Ruber was going to kill you. I saved your life. Now stay there or else he WILL kill you!"

Homer then ran at Patrick and started mauling him.

"Get off him!" said Reginald, kicking Homer in the face. Homer turned toward Reginald and jumped up and bit his ankle! Reginald collapsed in pain from one little bite. Homer had no intention of killing him so he bit him as gently as he could, but Reginald made such a big deal of it that Count Geoffrey took a mallet and bashed him on the head. Reginald and Patrick lay on the ground unconscious.

"So you're the leader of the tigers," said Count Geoffrey. "If I catch you, the war will be over! I'll control you for my evil empire and all the tigers will be forced to obey you or else they will die! GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"All right Pikachu and Parfait! Use your fire and electricity to burn his mustache off! Without his funny chin whiskers, he won't have the charisma to lead the team and he'll have no choice but to surr…"

Suddenly four dragons ran up to them.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Princess Flame.

"I suppose you were the one who invaded Totokama and stole my inventions!" said Flicker.

"And where are those albums that you hijacked from me?" asked Sir Blaze. "And why would you want them anyway?"

"I don't," said Count Geoffrey. "This might be hard for you to hear, but I'm straight. I plan on burning the albums once I finish conquering the universe!"

"Seriously, those are the only three dragons from Quest for Camelhot that have ever faced him!" said Cornwall.

"But we're here and we're from Quest for Camelot! Isn't that good enough?" said Devon.

"Shut up cricketball!" said Cornwall. "And I'm not talking about Camelot. I'm talking about this gun here!"

"But Sir Burnevere had a cameo appearance," said Devon as he stared at the gun that Cornwall held up.

"You can't breathe fire or fly – as I can – because you can't agree on anything!" said Blaze.

Suddenly, Flicker and Flame gasped. Devon and Cornwall turned around to see a deranged gunman holding a gun to Devon's head.

"Gimme the gun, I'm taking the car!" he said.

"What do I do about him?" asked Devon. The gunman looked and saw a knifeman with a knife aimed at him.

"I don't want the car, I just need a gun!" said the knifeman.

"You can cut with the Scary Movie 4 act. There's a war going on here," said Count Geoffrey. But before he or Ruber could act, Homer jumped up and bit the gunman and the knifeman in the arm. He didn't bite that hard but the two men ran away crying and screaming like two-year-old girls cornered by hungry tarantulas after inhaling fifty pounds of helium each.

"Time to die!" said Count Geoffrey. "Ruber! Kill the tiger!"

"But you said…" began Ruber, but Geoffrey interrupted him.

"You idiot! We can have 34 tigers in our empire. One won't make a difference! If we kill him, the war ends in our victory!"

"But he's the leader, and he'll be stronger than…"

"He won't fall victim to the Mega Ray," said Count Geoffrey. Ruber pinched himself repeatedly and then punched the unconscious Reginald.

"What are you doing?" asked Count Geoffrey.

"You actually said something intelligent! I never thought I'd hear something intelligent coming out of your mouth!"

"Why did you punch FedEx?" asked the Count.

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming," said Ruber.

"You're supposed to get someone to pinch you! Not punch them!"

"But Reginald was unconscious."

"CAN WE JUST GET TO THE BATTLE?!" said Devon and Cornwall.

"This long wait just drives me nuts!" said Devon.

"I agree!" said Cornwall. "When are we gonna stop chatting and start fighting?

Since both heads of the dragon agreed on something, they were able to fly. They breathed fire at Ruber, scorching him.

"You'll pay for that!" said Ruber. And he grabbed a mace from his utility belt and ran at Devon and Cornwall. They breathed fire at him again and chased him around. While this was happening, Count Geoffrey dueled Flicker, Flame, and Blaze at once.

"Why is it always those three dragons?" asked Chuggles.

"Cause one of them has lick in his name, one of them has flame in her name, and one of them is ga…"

Before Squiggles could finish, Count Geoffrey was smashed through the rock the four were hiding behind and they ran to hide behind another rock as Flicker, Flame, and Blaze pulled out spiked clubs and beat him up with it!

"STOP! STOP!" said Count Geoffrey. "Ruber! RUBER! COME HERE!"

"Ruber is gone," said Blaze in his most high-pitched voice.

"That does it! I'm not hunting dragons, I'm hunting tigers! But you were my enemies first, and now would be a good time to achieve my transformation!"

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire directly at Count Geoffrey! He jumped out of the way and the fire hit the Dodge car and burned it to the ground.

"No! My car! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" said Count Geoffrey. Having suffered the pain of loss (not for the first time, since he has lost a bunch of his plans many times before, but for the first time with Saiyan blood in his veins), he became so angry that he powered up and got lots of big muscles! His hair turned blonde and his eyes green.

* * *

Whoa! Count Geoffrey has achieved Super Saiyan transformation! Is there any way to defeat this human Super Saiyan? Stay tuned for more chaos.


	4. Anarchy

THE HUMAN SUPER SAIYAN

Chapter 4: Anarchy

**Author's Note: **Sir Blaze acts a little... strange... in this chapter. Anyone who's seen Blazing Dragons will know what I mean.

* * *

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire directly at Count Geoffrey! He jumped out of the way and the fire hit the Dodge car and burned it to the ground.

"No! My car! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" said Count Geoffrey. Having suffered the pain of loss (not for the first time, since he has lost a bunch of his plans many times before, but for the first time with Saiyan blood in his veins), he became so angry that he powered up and got lots of big muscles! His hair turned blonde and his eyes green.

"Don't get me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry!" said Super Saiyan Count Geoffrey.

"EEEEEEK! It's the Hulk!" screeched Blaze.

"It's-a Super Saiyan Count Geoffrey," said a familiar voice. The three dragons turned and saw two plumbers.

"I am the new emperor now!" said Count Geoffrey. "And as my first act, I arrest Mario and Luigi for being plumbers!"

Mario and Luigi got angry and jumped on Count Geoffrey's head. But it didn't work on him. They pulled out hammers and swung them at him. He powered up and sent them all flying in all directions! The Mario Bros. fell into the lake full of minnows, which promptly started biting them!

"A minnow is as strong as three whales!" said Luigi. Flicker and Flame pulled out fishing rods and cast the lines into the lake. Mario and Luigi bit onto the hooks and the two dragons drew them out. In the meantime Blaze was fighting Count Geoffrey, whose power was so immense that volcanoes were erupting!

"I'm gonna be the first victim of the volcano, I KNOW it!" said Chuggles. "I even got my fortune read last night! It said 'A human man with no last name shall succumb to a volcano on an alien world!' I'm doomed!"

At that moment, Patrick and Reginald ran up to Chuggles and Squiggles and started shaking them.

"I wanna go home now!" whined Reginald, pinching his bleeding nose and tilting his head back as far as he could.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you!" said Patrick. "We didn't know what we were doing, working for a guy like that!"

"Please get us off this planet and we'll never do anything bad again!" begged Reginald.

"I promise!" said Patrick.

"Do you two have last names?" asked Chuggles.

"Of course," said Patrick.

"What about Count Geoffrey?"

"His full name is Dread Count Geoffrey Dubueon Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak," said Reginald.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Chuggles. "I'm going to die just like the fortune teller said! I have no last name!"

"Pikachu and Parfait have no last names either," said Squiggles. "I hope they don't… Wait a minute! Parfait is a dronkey and Pikachu is a Pokemon!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

In the meantime, Flicker and Flame were enjoying a meal of fried minnow, taking advantage of the fact that they were dragons. After all the minnows were eaten, they noticed that Super Saiyan Count Geoffrey was pummeling Sir Blaze! Geoffrey grabbed Blaze by the throat and began to choke him.

"Dragons who love… um… the way YOU do do not deserve to l…"

Before he can finish saying the word "Live", Flicker stabbed him in the back with his sword, which immediately broke, leaving Count Geoffrey unscathed. He grabbed a huge spike and dueled Flame 1 on 1! Flicker flew up behind the Super Saiyan and breathed fire at his hair, setting it on fire! Count Geoffrey powered up, putting the fire out! He shot an energy blast at Flicker, then Flame disarmed him and stabbed him. Her weapon broke against him as well as if he were solid steel. Then the last minnow jumped out of the pool and bit the end of her tail! Before she had time to react, Count Geoffrey threw her into the air and shot her with an energy blast.

At that moment, Count Geoffrey received a blow on the back of the head by some wrenches and bloody rocks. He turned around and saw the Mario Bros., with minnow bites all over them, throwing wrenches at them! The evil Super Saiyan shot two energy blasts at them, knocking them unconscious. Flicker breathed fire at Count Geoffrey's mustache, setting it on fire.

"We won! Flame? Where are you?"

But Count Geoffrey wasn't going to let his funny chin whiskers die without a fight! He started to power up when his arm started to cramp, preventing him from doing so.

"Oh no! What do I do?" he wondered aloud, a little panicked. "I'm no good without my funny chin whiskers!" Then he noticed the pool and, remembering how there were no more minnows left in it, dunked his head in. But the minnow that had bit Flame was female, and had earlier laid 28 million eggs, which conveniently chose that moment to hatch! The first thing they saw when they hatched was Count Geoffrey's mug, which they promptly jumped up and bit him!

"This could be our chance!" said Squiggles. "We're the only ones with the power to stop him! Let's get him!"

"WAIT!" said Chuggles. "Can I hide in the UFO? There's a river of molten magma from the erupting volcano some ten feet to the left of that pool! If he sees me he'll throw me in, fulfilling the prophecy that a man with no last name will di…"

"For the love of Squigglypuff, half tabby cat half Jigglypuff, you HAVE a last name, Chuggles!" said Squiggles.

"DO I?!" said Chuggles, beginning to panic. "I'm just the nameless human to speak for Pikachu and Parfait because they can't talk! MOMMY! MOMMY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY MAGMA!"

Count Geoffrey drew his head out of the pool, covered with huge bites. Devon and Cornwall chased Sir Ruber over to Count Geoffrey. The Super Saiyan Count blasted the two-headed dragon. Ruber was severely burned.

"You gotta help me cos! This two-headed dragon is going to kill me!"

"1, I did. He's injured, but I aim to kill him. 2: How could THAT puny dragon damage you so much? I thought you slayed a big ferocious dragon with a single punch! You're so useless, cos! Time to dispose of you!"

"NOT THE MINNOW POOL!" begged Ruber. "NOT THE MINNOW POOL!"

"I think I disposed of all those minnows," said Geoffrey. "But I have something better."

The Super Saiyan grabbed the fat knight by his feet and carried him over to the river of magma.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" said Ruber in a desperate cry for mercy. At that moment a thought struck Chuggles.

"Does Ruber have a last name?" he asked.

"No, why?" asked Squiggles.

"His cousin is dangling him above a river of lava!"

Count Geoffrey held Ruber above his head and spiked him down into the molten abyss! The instant it touched the lava Ruber's body vanished as if it were a ghost and was replaced by flames, which shortly disappeared.

"Who animated this scene?" asked Cornwall.

"I could sue," added Devon. "I could've animated the scene better than that."

"SIR BLAZE could've animated this scene better than that!" said Cornwall.

"Time to face you, Super Saiyan!" said Squiggles. Parfait breathed fire at Count Geoffrey, who blocked with his energy aura before picking up the baby dronkey.

"PIKA!!!" said Pikachu as it ran at Count Geoffrey. It swung its tail into Count Geoffrey's leg! Parfait sneezed, shooting fireballs directly into Count Geoffrey's face! He dropped her howling in agony before he picked up both Pikachu and Parfait and held them above a cliff leading to what looked like an endless dark abyss.

"I've dealt with dragons before. I will attach this weight to you to keep you from flying!" said Count Geoffrey, and did. He then held Pikachu and Parfait directly above the abyss but before he could drop them, Squiggles jumped up and scratched him! He dropped them right on the edge of the cliff before losing his footing and falling off the edge!

"NO!" said Blaze, as he flew down after the Super Saiyan Count and grabbed his hand with both hands and began to fly him back up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Count Geoffrey, shocked beyond belief. "I'm your enemy!"

"But you're so cute and cuddly!" said Blaze. "If I save your life right here, do you promise to marry me?"

"EW NO!" said Count Geoffrey, his face turning an even deeper shade of green. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Count Geoffrey licked the dragon's hands! Blaze let go looking revolted. Count Geoffrey, though able to use energy blasts, had not learned to fly (ironic, as his main enemies were dragons). Only his scream of defeat could be heard as he plunged down into the abyss.

"I killed him! He's dead!" said Blaze. "YIPPEE! He was never my type anyway. I'm thinking maybe I'll see if I can find Albus Dumbledore. After all, fire IS his weapon of choice."

"Um… good luck Blaze!" said Flame.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't throw himself over a cliff!" said Flicker.

"He's already fallen off a tower," Flame whispered to Flicker. "Snape killed him."

"I envy you," said Devon to Blaze.

"He means that he envies that you struck the finishing blow," said Cornwall quickly. He had no intention of his other head falling in love with a male dragon.

"Would you look at that?" said Homer. "He never got a chance to fight me, and I was his primary target."

"We won!" said Squiggles. And he, Homer, Pikachu, Chuggles, and Parfait nuzzled each others' heads.

"Pika pika pikachu!" said Pikachu.

Parfait breathed fire in the air. Chuggles quickly roasted some marshmallows and cat, mouse, dronkey, half-nameless character, dragons, tigers, and plumbers chowed down on a victory meal of marshmallows.

"These are good marshmallows," said Squiggles.

"HOLY SHADOW REALM! You can talk!" said Chuggles.

* * *

"Hello, I am a reporter played by John Koensgen. In other words, I'm the TV anchorman from the _Dead Zone_. The main character of the movie I'm from is played by Christopher Walken, who also plays Fang _in Balls of Fury_."

The reporter was kicked out by Bob Dodge.

"His name was Feng, not Fang," said Dodge. "Anyway, yesterday a lot of things happened. First off, a bunch of guys went to Planet Bob and defeated Count Geoffrey and his cousin, Sir Ruber, and set free all his planets and prisoners. His two cronies, Patrick Hocksetter and Reginald Huggins turned around in a 180 degree angle and kept half the tigers freed from the count's control as pets. They're really good at it too.

"The vicious crime lord Bojack was arrested this morning for saying bomb in an airport. He will spend 231 years in prison. Squire Flicker and Princess Flame got married while Blaze left in search of Albus Dumbledore. Queen Griddle's very angry about both events but she can't do much about them cause she got evicted cause of mice or rats or whichever one is inside, not outside. Sir Burnevere defeated Gollum in a riddle contest, Devon and Cornwall won the Best Comic Relief Duo Award, and victory was achieved with the help of two plumbers named Mario and Luigi. I'd call them the Super Mario Bros.!

"Squiggles the cat fell asleep inside Chicken's truck and slept there for 24 days straight, 24-7. He woke up and chased a mouse around. Or was it a rat? I don't know. On another note, Chuggles Dinkelpuss entered his Pikachu and dronkey in a race and they won second place. First place was a cheetah named Chet Rippo. But he was a cheater, though no one has seemed to realize this yet. I can tell because whenever he cheats at anything he rubs his scar."

THE END

* * *

How'd you like the crossover chaos? The last name thing is a reference to Galaxy Quest, and the badly animated magma is a reference to the movie Magma. Oh, and the last word being "scar" is a reference to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, cause I was disappointed that the last word wasn't "scar" like she said it would be. It scarred me, seriously.


End file.
